<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vulnerable Play by babynono</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441665">Vulnerable Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynono/pseuds/babynono'>babynono</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi Jongho, Dirty Talk, Dom Jung Wooyoung, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, Love, M/M, Punishment, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Soft Choi Jongho, Top Jung Wooyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynono/pseuds/babynono</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongho has always given a strong display to his fans on stage, on camera, and to the members. But somehow... Wooyoung always seems to break that display.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Make it Quick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the concert began coming to the end, Jongho waved goodbye to Atiny's. Fake crying, as he smiled. Not wanting to leave his precious fans, Hongjoong chuckled as he patted the youngers back. Soon enough, the concert came to an end. The members made their way to the changing rooms, the staff patting a towel over their faces to remove the sweat. Jongho sat on the empty couch, as a noona removed his makeup. After finally being left alone, Jongho slumped over the couch tiredly in his plain black t-shirt. </p>
<p>"Jongho," Seonghwa's voice woke him up. "Ah," Jongho sat up, tiredly rubbing his eyes. "Oh, sorry. Didnt mean to wake you up," Seonghwa nods. "Its okay, hyung." Jongho yawns. "Jongho! Catch!" Mingi shouts, tossing an apple. Jongho catches the apple, blankly staring at Mingi in pure confusion. "Jongho, could you break it in half for me?" Mingi grins. As told, Jongho immediately breaks open the apple in half. "Wahhhh, our maknae is so strong." Yunho gasps on the other side. "Give me Jongho's strength," San laughs. Jongho smiles, grinning hard at the endless compliments. "Hey, you should be a professional apple-breaker." Yeosang laughs. </p>
<p>The door swings open, and everyone looks over. Wooyoung standing at the doorframe, staring hard at Jongho. "Wooyoung, where have you been?" Hongjoong asks. "Just in another room, changing." Wooyoung smiles gently, eyes fixed on Jongho. Jongho felt shivers run down his spine, Wooyoung's eyes gave him an obvious signal. "I'll be back in half an hour or so," Wooyoung nods. "Where are you going?" San asks. "Not really anywhere," Wooyoung shrugs, turning back as he stepped back out the room. "I'll be back," Jongho gets up. "Dont take too long," Seonghwa yawns, Jongho nods in reply. </p>
<p>Jongho gently shut the door behind him, briskly walking to another corridor. Panting, as he slowly turned the knob on a door. Stepping in, he immediately was dragged in. The door behind him slamming shut, Jongho winces. "You're late," the voice mumbles. "I-im sorry..." Jongho's voice became small, shrinking. Wooyoung narrows his eyebrows, "Why didn't you come?" He lowers his head down to the height of the younger. "I-I fell asleep on the couch," Jongho mutters, gulping. Wooyoung sighs in frustration, "Down on your knees," he growled. </p>
<p>Jongho complied, on his knees as Wooyoung unbuckled his belt. "Open wide," Wooyoung mumbled. Jongho did as told, Wooyoung's cock slid into his mouth. "Suck," Wooyoung grumbled. Jongho began to suck, hands clenched upon Wooyoung's thighs. Jongho unable to take him fully in, the older was too big for him. Using his hand to massage the parts he's unable to fit, "Hyunmph," Jongho looks up. Wooyoung puts a finger against his own lips, silencing him. Jongho swirling his tongue around the head of Wooyoung's musky cock, sucking. Wooyoung grabs a fistful of his hair, and Jongho knew what was coming next. Immediately, Wooyoung thrusted into his mouth. Jongho choking as he whimpered. Such lewd sounds filling the room...</p>
<p>Jongho wincing, whimpering pleadingly. Wooyoung loved seeing the weak face, knowing the power he had over the younger. Jongho coughed when Wooyoung finally pulled out of his mouth, his mouth felt so wet and vulnerable. Heart racing and feeling tingly inside. Wooyoung lifted his chin up, "Look at me," he narrowed his eyebrows. Jongho gulps, looking up into Wooyoung's eyes. "Are you going to make a fool out of me again?" Wooyoung asks, sinking his fingers into the side of Jongho's cheeks. Jongho whimpers, shaking his head. "Words," Wooyoung hisses. "N-no, never..." Jongho squeezes his eyes shut, lips quivering. </p>
<p>Wooyoung smirks, letting go of the youngers face. "That's right, now, get up." He orders, Jongho gets on his feet. Eyes fixed on the ground, knowing Wooyoung wouldn't like his head up. Wooyoung sat down on the couch, eyes fixed onto Jongho. A small smirk placed onto his face in satisfaction, "Come sit on my lap," Wooyoung pats his thighs. Jongho slowly made his way to Wooyoung, sitting on the elders lap. Thigh placed on each side of his hips, Jongho seated himself against Wooyoung's clothed member. Wooyoung pulled him closer, hand sliding to his ass as he squeezed it. Wooyoung's hands feeling Jongho's body, the feeling of the younger under his hands was amazing. Although Jongho was strong, a part of him was soft. Only Wooyoung would know about this...</p>
<p>Their lips met, gentle at first, but soon became hungrier while their lips remained attached. Jongho felt weak and vulnerable under each touch, he squeaked as he felt Wooyoung's hand sliding into his briefs to squeeze his behind. While the other hand went up into Jongho's shirt, his nipple being squeezed between Wooyoung's index and middle finger. Jongho's hand clutched onto the strap of Wooyoung's tank top, while his other free hand clenched the elders bicep. Grinding against his crotch, causing the bulge to grow bigger by the second. Jongho squirmed around in the elders lap, each movement mattered in this situation. At least to Jongho...</p>
<p>Wooyoung led him to the mirror, which had lightbulbs running down on each side of it. Jongho sat on the desk, where his back was pressed against the mirror. Wooyoung unfastened the boys pants, tossing them aside as he teasingly hooked his fingers onto the youngers briefs. Jongho's cheeks flushed red, as Wooyoung's deep dark piercing eyes fixated themselves onto his curious eyes. They were full of lust, only for Jongho. Wooyoung slid the briefs off, "Open your mouth," he whispered to the younger. Jongho did as told, while 3 thick fingers made their way into his mouth. Jongho didn't need to be told, lubricating the fingers with his saliva. Sucking and coaxing the fingers, after Wooyoung was sure it was enough. He pulled out his fingers, pushing his index finger into Jongho.</p>
<p>"A- ah, hyung-"</p>
<p>Jongho squirmed at first, a little pain rising. Wooyoung thrusted his finger in and out, shortly adding a second finger. Jongho breathlessly moans, covering his mouth as he squeezed his eyes shut. "I want to hear your voice, don't cover your mouth." Wooyoung whispered. Jongho removed his hand, sliding it over Wooyoung's shoulder as he whimpered in his ear. Wooyoung slid a third finger in, Jongho stiffened as he squeaked. Wooyoung smirked at that, working his fingers in and out of the youngers ass. "H-hyung... I-I'm" Jongho strains his voice, eyes failing to keep open.</p>
<p>Wooyoung pulls out his fingers, eyeing Jongho who was panting hard. He let the younger relax, inhaling his scent as Jongho sank into each and every touch. The younger smelled of a sweet vanilla scent, which Wooyoung adored. Jongho, who always seemed too strong to others, had a different personality to Wooyoung. When they first met, Wooyoung wanted to make the boy his immediately. He wanted Jongho to have eyes only for him, he wanted everything. Jongho was strong, yes, but Wooyoung was stronger. Personality-wise and in strength, his presence was over powering enough. He knew Jongho had a crush on him, and maybe he took it as an advance when he asked the younger to come to his room late at night. It ended in Jongho giving him a blowjob, and falling asleep, cum-filled in his bed. </p>
<p>"Ahh!"</p>
<p>Jongho's loud moan snapped him out of his thoughts, it was then Wooyoung realized he had seated Jongho against his erect member. On instinct, his hips snapped forward. Jongho cried out, nails digging into Wooyoung's back. Wooyoung slowly began thrusting his hips forward, fastening his pace. Full of jealousy and possessiveness. Remembering when Mingi had touched Jongho so carelessly, when San had playfully hugged Jongho, or when Yunho had tried to carry Jongho in his arms. Wooyoung hated it, he hated how they touched him, how they looked at Jongho with such affection.</p>
<p>"Did you like it? When they touched you? Hm?" Wooyoung whispered, a bit aggressively. "H-hyung, I-I dont-" Jongho's voice came out tiny, unable to reply as Wooyoung pulled his hips back and slammed forward, thrusting into him hard. "A fucking slut, aren't you?" Wooyoung hissed through his teeth. Jongho sobbed, tears sliding down his cheeks as Wooyoung kissed him hard. His large hands clutched Jongho's hips so tightly that they became bruised. Wooyoung kissing him so hungrily, biting and sucking on Jongho's bottom lip. Jongho out of breath, pulling away as he gasped for air. Glossy and swollen lips, cheeks flushed red. He whimpered as Wooyoung attached his lips to his collarbones and neck, leaving dark hickeys. Jongho's hand on the back of Wooyoung's nape, trembling and pressing against Wooyoung's neck... </p>
<p>His body tense, trembling as Wooyoung slammed his hips forward. Jongho moaned out in pleasure, softly moaning as he hugged Wooyoung tightly. Body trembling hard, stomach churning. He felt so tingly and sensitive, Wooyoung thrusted into him harshly, again and again. Testing Jongho's limits, Jongho's high-pitched moans filling his head, his thighs pressing against his hips as his ankles connected from behind. Time had passed by so quickly, Jongho was in pure bliss. A trickle of drool, trickling down his chin as he was being fucked relentlessly. Wooyoung carelessly fucking him hard, making sure the boy knew his place. "So fucking pretty... gonna come hard? Huh?" He grunted. Jongho's hand entangling in the back of Wooyoung's hair, face buried into his neck, nails sinking into his back as he scratched hard. Leaving red scratch marks.</p>
<p>"H-hyung, Hyung."</p>
<p>Whining and whining, loudly moaning. It was then that Wooyoung had realized the door to the room had slightly been opened, Yeosang on the other side whose jaw dropped at the sight of their strong maknae. Who was now moaning so desperately for one of his members, the strong image of the boy was broken. Wooyoung's eyes fixed on the door, realizing it was Yeosang... a smirk made it's way to his lips while Jongho had came all over both his shirt and Wooyoung's tank top. The maknae was panting hard... Wooyoung pulled out, leaving Jongho in confusion before carrying Jongho across the room as he sat down on the couch. Letting Jongho ride him, Wooyoung re-entered the boy, Jongho arched his back in pleasure. "Hyung, H-hyunmmph!" Jongho whimpered against his lips, Wooyoung slamming his hips up. Jongho whined, crying a bit at the thrusts. Wooyoung overstimulating the younger boy. Kissing him hard while shoving his tongue into his mouth, Jongho was feeling so so much. Maybe too much... the pain and pleasure mixed together.</p>
<p>Again, Jongho had came hard. Eye twitching as Wooyoung pressed a kiss against his cheek, heavily breathing.</p>
<p>Again, Wooyoung changed their position, shoving Jongho onto the floor as he tied the boys hands behind his back. Ass stuck up in the air, Wooyoung held his hips tightly as he pushed himself inside. Jongho screamed, legs trembling as Wooyoung pushed in. Jongho sobbing, moaning so desperately and loudly. "Beg," Wooyoung ordered.</p>
<p>"Please.." a stifled sob escaped Jongho's lips.</p>
<p>Overstimulated, Jongho swore he was seeing stars. Lips so swollen, his body filled with dark hickeys. He felt so weak... so shameful. Yeosang stepped back as he had seen enough, silently shutting the door in shock. His heart beating fast, as he quickly walked back to the members. Silent while his cheeks flushed in second-hand embarrassment.. Jongho had came for the third time, as well as Wooyoung who released into him. Jongho felt so full, a warm feeling spreading across his stomach. Wooyoung untied the boys arms, pulling out, he pulled the boy into his arms as he hugged him tightly. Jongho blankly in a state, so vulnerable, so submissive. He slowly wrapped his arms around Wooyoung's neck, closing his eyes. </p>
<p>Only the sound of the two softly panting could be heard, Jongho slumped onto his body. His ears pink, as well as his knees from kneeling and having his ass up in the air.</p>
<p>"I love you," Wooyoung kissed his ear, nuzzling his neck. "L-love.. you, too..." Jongho replied, voice trembling. Still in bliss... After cleaning up, Wooyoung gave the boy a piggy back ride. Heading back to the members, Jongho had fallen asleep over his shoulder. "Guess like the maknae's asleep." Mingi chuckles, laying on the couch with his head in Seonghwa's lap. Hongjoong agreed, chuckling. San had fallen asleep in his chair, "Looks like Sannie is asleep too," Yunho chuckles. Yeosang watched with a bit of alert, eyeing Wooyoung who sat Jongho beside him. Wooyoung looked at him, giving a warm smile. Yeosang blinks, "I'll be back, you'll take care of my Jjongie for me... Won't you?" Wooyoung replaces his warm smile with a dark smirk. Yeosang gulps, staying silent as he nods. Wooyoung steps away, Yeosang watched him turn his back and walk out the door. "There he goes again, always leaving." Yunho clicks his tongue, tsking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Roughly Gentle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wooyoung is a bit too rough and needy sometimes...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Swift with each move and precise with each note, Jongho stood on stage with such confidence. Pride beaming in his eyes as he smiled. That pride would soon be broken off stage...</p><p>Bodies huddled close together, sticky and hot. Jongho had a hand over his mouth, biting down on his lips. Rushed thrusts as he was pinned against the wall, ankles entwined behind Wooyoung's back. Sans voice muffled as well as Yunho's, footsteps walking past the room they're in. Jongho has never felt so vulnerable.. Wooyoung was always horny, and they almost always did it after every concert. Jongho giving consent each time.</p><p>"I cant seem to find Wooyoung and Jongho anywhere." Hongjoongs voice spoke, muffled on the other side of the door. Jongho feels his heart stop, Wooyoung glances back and forward as he puts a finger against his lips. "Shhh..." he shushed, pulling back and snapping his hips forward. Jongho winces, squeezing his eyes shut as his legs shake. Toes curling behind while tears stream down his cheeks, muffling his moans as much as he could. He could feel Wooyoung releasing into him..</p><p>"S-so much.."</p><p>Jongho whimpered softly as Wooyoung held him in his arms, sitting on a chair. "H-hyung please pull out.." Jongho begged, whispering. Wooyoung chuckled in amusement, running his fingers back through his own hair. "I'm always doing the work, why dont you pull out yourself for a change?" He smirked, gently smacking his thigh. Jongho trembles, hands on Wooyoungs shoulders as he tried getting up. Wet slick sounds, Jongho whimpering and moaning. </p><p>Wooyoung's hands met his hips, looking into the boys eyes face to face. Gently pressing a kiss against his lips, before pulling Jongho back down on him. Jongho sobbed against his lips, legs shaking as he moaned. "Did you hear that?" Mingis voice was on the other side of the door. "It came from inside here," Seonghwa's voice came next. Jongho pants, covering his mouth as he looked at Wooyoung with worry. "Its Wooyoung's room, should we open the door?" Mingi asks. "He'll get mad at us," Seonghwa shook his head.</p><p>Mingi knocks on the door, "Wooyoung? You in there?" He asks. "Yeah, I'm just cleaning up. Sorry for the noise," Wooyoung replies back, effortlessly thrusting his hips up. Jongho covered his mouth tightly, whimpering into Wooyoungs shoulder. "Its ok, have you seen Jongho by the way?" Seonghwa asks. "Hmm, not that I recall." Wooyoung spoke lazily, smirking at Jongho. "Oh okay, talk to you later then." Mingi nods. The footsteps of the two walking away..</p><p>Jongho sniffles, facing Wooyoung. Wooyoung pulls him closer, kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry baby, does it hurt?" He presses more kisses against his face. Jongho weakly nodded, Wooyoung pulls out. Letting the boy sit on his lap as he kisses his lips, Jongho hugs him tightly. "Gentle?" Wooyoung soothingly rubs circles on his thigh. Jongho hums in response, arms tightly wrapped around Wooyoung. Wooyoung positions himself, slowly letting Jongho adjust as he pushes in.</p><p>Jongho moans into his ear, "Hyung.. there-" he whimpers. Wooyoung slowly thrusts into him, hitting a bundle of nerves. Jongho squeaks, shutting his eyes as he moans. "A-ah! C-caaant.. so scared.." Jongho cries a bit. "What's wrong?" Wooyoung spoke. "Whaat I-if I cant become n-normal? I-i love Hyungie s-sooo much.. I-I'm so dirty..!" Jongho slurs, pleasured from head to toe. "I love you too baby, you're not dirty. Focus on me okay? I'll make you feel better princess," Wooyoung whispered, kissing his lips.</p><p>Yeosang held his breath as he listened, unable to listen anymore as he heard Jongho moaning again. Sounds of rushed thrusts and grunting.. Yeosang quickly got out of there.</p><p>Wooyoung came into the younger again, Jongho in pure bliss. Eyes unfocused, dazed as his arms slumped over Wooyoungs shoulder. Lips glossy and swollen, while his shirt was dirty from cumming onto it. Jongho felt so weak, face red as he felt vulnerable. Wooyoungs gaze so strong... "Jongho? Baby...?" Wooyoung spoke up. Jongho whimpered weakly..</p><p>Jongho felt so full, Wooyoung held his hand and brought it to his stomach. Jongho then realized something prodding from inside his tummy. A bulge so strong, "W-woo.." Jongho trembles. "Too deep huh..?" Wooyoung chuckles, pulling out slowly. Jongho felt relieved, a bit of cum trickling down from his hole. "Tired.. want to... rest.." Jongho whispered. Wooyoung let's him lay against his chest, rubbing his back.</p><p>"Take a rest now, you were so good for me princess.." Wooyoung whispers. Jongho closes his eyes, feeling lips press against his forehead. Hums to put him to sleep..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>